


Home is Where You Are

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Libertus is tired of seeing Nyx get injured in his place.





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for FFXV rarepairs week! Since I got some semblance of writing ability back in my hand at the moment, here you go! 
> 
> Day 1 prompt: argument

“You are a damned asshole!”

Nyx lifted his head from the hospital pillow, a groan falling from his lips. “Yeah, you’re welcome, Lib.”

“I can’t believe you did that again.” Libertus sat down heavily on the side of Nyx’s bed, pain etched on his face. “You think I like seeing you like this?”

Nyx patted Libertus on the thigh, hand resting there afterwards. “You think I want to watch you get hurt?” His own eyes clouded with pain, whether from the injury he’d sustained or from the thought of watching Lib get hurt.

Libertus rested his own hand atop Nyx’s, thumb subconsciously circling the back of his fingers and across each knuckle in turn. “Yeah I know. I need to be more careful.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Still true though.”

Nyx brought up his free hand and ran his fingertips down the edges of Libertus’ braids. “You can treat me to dinner tonight if you like.”

“You’re changing the subject, _hero_.”

Nyx grinned. That name was never gonna let up, was it? “Yup. So, dinner?”

“I guess you do deserve it,” Libertus said with a mock grumble in his tone. “I mean it though, Nyx. Please. Don’t do this to me again. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d survive. We always survive, remember?”

Libertus’ lips thinned, and Nyx could tell he was stifling words, biting his cheeks to stop himself from bursting out his feelings. He never was the type to sit on his feelings; always best to get them in the open. One of the many things Nyx loved about him.

“It wouldn’t be home without you.”

The quiet words hit Nyx right in the gut, and he winced. Maybe he’d been too flippant; too easily dismissive of Libertus’ pain. “Same, you know?” The truth, then. “That’s why I do it, Lib. It’s who I am. I couldn’t live with myself if I sat by and watched you get hurt.”

Libertus’ shoulders sagged and he exhaled, hard. “Alright, I know I can’t talk you out of it. Ever.” He held Nyx’s gaze. “But I’m not happy about it.” He bent forward and pressed a kiss to Nyx’s temple, right below where the bandages swathed his forehead and skull.

It’d been a near miss, they said. With the way his head hurt, Nyx didn’t want to know what a hit would have been like.

“So am I forgiven?”

“Hmm. This time. But you’re letting me coddle you for a bit, you hear me?”

Nyx raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t stop himself from snorting with laughter. “Hey, if it means I get your home cooking, I’m all for it. Coddle away.”

Libertus smiled, then, that familiar lightness back on his face, and all was right with the world once again.


End file.
